The Redemption of a Dragonborn
by TheDovahkiing
Summary: This story is about how the legendary Dragonborn lost & And what happened to him after. For the past 2 years no one has heard from the dragonborn. it seems he vanished from the face of the earth. And as the dragonborn seemingly disappears a master Theif & Assassin has risen and is notorious for bringing the thieves guild back to it's former glory & assassinating the emperor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Begining of an end

A few months after the Dragonborn had slain Alduin

As the dragonborn adventures through out the land of skyrim he stumbles onto a forsworn camp. Thinking not to interfere he turned around, but a cry of help was heard in the camp.  
He then dashed towards the forsworn camp. As each footstep he took he began to see a woman strapped onto a wall ready to be sacrificed to the old gods the forsworn worshipped.

As he approached the woman a forsworn stopped him saying "Halt traveler you have no buisness here... although you do look familiar..."  
his eyes widened in realization as he said "wait a minute yo'ure the one who murdered our king Madanach!"  
Then he shouted "EVERYONE! SEIZE HIM HE IS THE A CURSED ONE!"

With that said everyone dropped what they were doing and proceeded to grab their weapons to kill the "a cursed one"

The dragonborn sighed as he said "I didnt want to do his" he then pulled out his twin dragonborn swords both enchanted.  
one was glowing red with fire while the other blue with frost.

He slew every forsworn within his range and deflected ice spikes and lightning bolts from incoming forsworn rangers with his swords.  
It wasnt long until all the forsworn were dead.  
He then proceeded to undo the straps, the woman fell but he caught her before she hit the ground.  
He then asked "are you alright miss?"

She replied saying"Im fine just a little weak those forsworn did a number on m-Ow!"

One of her wounds opened up and she was losing blood fast.  
But lucky for her, her savior knew restoration magic and healed her cut quickly.

She then cleared her throat and said "Thanks that feels amlot better and who do i owe my life to?"

"My name is Caine, Caine Fenrir"

"Wait i've heard that name before... Wait! yo'ure the-"

" Dragonborn? yes, yes i am"

"Well thanks for saving me. "  
"He really does live up to the legend but i dont recall the legends saying he was this handsome- Wait what am i doing i barely know him" she thought

"Well Im just happy to save you,anyway what's your name?"

"My name is Anika Silver-blood"

"Oh well that explains much although i never heard your parents mention you"

A sad look came upon her face "well my parents disowned me after aguring that we should make peace with the forsworn, they only see them as beasts waiting to be tamed or hunted, I even came here with food and supplies as a peace offering to the forsworn but they recognized my family's crest on my ring and accused me of poisoning the food and the rest is history"

"Wow she just wanted to make peace with the forsworn where others would just wanted them to be wiped out,And I can tell by the look of her eyes she still wants to make peace even after being tortured and almost sacrificed plus she still looks flawless-  
wait what am i doing i barely know her..." he thought

The End

Author's Notes:

Alright folks we all know where this relationship is going *wink wink*. Let me know in the reviews what you thought of this i might post another chapter soon. Also to anyone who read this story fresh hot and suddenly came back only to find it deleted or renamed im sorry because i couldnt figure out how to edit the cover picture so i deleted it and re published it lol forgive my noobness this is my first time publishing

Characters:

(OC)Caine Fenrir: Originally going to be called Caine dragon-blood but changed it because its too obvious he is the dragonborn so i changed it to fenrir which means wolf in norse.

(OC)Anika Silver-blood: i always wondered why no one wanted to make peace with the forsworn, thus anika is created

Madanach: King of forsworn, is encountered in the quest "no one escapes cidhna mine"can either join madanach to break out or kill him and steal his key in this case caine joined him but realized what would happen if he goes free and kills him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Dawngaurd

2 years later…

A hooded figure watched in the shadows as his target hern & hert enters their house after a long day's hard work of cutting lumber.

He waited until the lights were out signalling that they were asleep. He then approached the door to silently pick the lock quickly. In a few seconds he entered the house

He made his way to the bedroom where hert & hern are sleeping. He pulled out his daedric dagger and slit hert's throat and soon proceeded to slit hern's.

He then moved out of the house and mounted shadowmere, who was hidden from sight. And soon travelled to the morthal sanctuary. he approached the secret entrance, which the brotherhood can only see. He went inside the sanctuary where nazir can be found sitting in a chair as if he was waiting…

The hooded figure approached nazir only uttering the words "It is done"

Nazir smiled as he handed 750 septims to the hooded figure "Nice work, I heard the lumber business can result in "accidents"."

The hooded figure just remained silent as he approache the dark brotherhood initiate "Burn the bodies, We wouldn't want our targets to wake up from their sleep, understand?"

The initiate nodded in response "understood"

The hooded figure decided to go to riften to see if the thieves guild has any information about a certain someone…

And so he restocked his supplies in the sanctuary and started to travel to riften on shadow-mere. It was nightfall when he arrived at riften which he estimated and preferred. He dismounted shadowmere and approached the gaurds.

The guards merely nodded and let him pass, Being the guild master has it's privileges including bribing guards but he believed they fear him more than they want the money because of his reputation.

The city was empty. Nobody ever dared walked at night in riften alone especially when it's rumoured that Shadow-blade controls the city.

As the hooded figure walked into the cemetery he was approached by a cloaked figure who suddenly attacked him but before the hooded figure could react a steel bolt pierced the attacker's skull.

Behind the attacker's lifeless body was a man with a crossbow in one hand and the other a torch."woah there stranger don't you know it's dangerous to walk at night in riften?" he then shined the torch at the stranger's face so he could take a better look. But to his horror the person standing in front of him was the notorious shadow-blade, most famous for assassinating the emperor of tamriel and brought the thieves guild back, better than ever."So the rumors are true?! He does controls riften?! "

Shadow-blade pointed his drawn bow at him

Fear struck in the man as he realized all the rumors are true including the one where who ever last sees shadow-blade will die and possibly him being a vampire. But deciding to suck it up and fight to the death he raised his crossbow "I WILL NOT BE SLAIN BY A BLOOD SUCKER TONIGHT!" but before he could fire his crossbow shadow-blade shot his arrow expecting to feel the arrow pierce him but nothing came instead he heard a gargling noise and the smell of blood he turned around only to find a dead vampire with an arrow piercing his neck.

Shadow-blade looked at the man " Never compare me with those vile creatures" then he proceeded to walk away but he was interrupted by the man

"um.. hey! You seem to hate these blood suckers as much as our leader does how about you come to fort dawngaurd to kill more vampires?" he knew himself that sounded so stupid that he half expected to be dead.

Much to his surprise shadow-blade turned around with his bow drawn and shot a fleeing vampire. Then disappeared in the darkness.

Author's notes: well i did say i will update soon so here it is but dont get your hopes up on me updating everyday school will start soon. Drem yol lok Odahviing thank you for reviewing and now that you pointed it out it does sound kinda weird when u say "a cursed one" ill change to " the cursed one"

Characters:

(OC)Shadow-blade: Leader of the theives guild and listener/ leader of the dark brotherhood, nobody knows who he is

Nazir: a redgaurd and he's the one who gives you the contracts in the dark brotherhood.

(OC)Roggar Snow-Steel(that dawngaurd who encountered shadow-blade): Yes i know he wasnt the one who approached you in game but it didnt seem fitting for durak to fear shadow-blade... so i made roggar he's a newbie dawngaurd like that farmer with his "pa's axe" roggar may seem like a coward but when his friends or life is in danger he sucks it up and fight to the death just to save his friends.

anyway please leave your reviews love or hate ill read them all!

ill probably post tomorrow


End file.
